Muddling Around
by Clandestine Abyss
Summary: Sasu...ke" I said in disbelief "You love me?" Sasuke suddenly let go of me. I landed butt first onto the ground. "Naruto" he cupped my chin causing me to look him directly in those beautiful onyx orbs "Uchiha's do not lie. I said I loved you and I meant i


_This story is dedicated to Raytion_

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

It's really hard to survive when the one person you care about is your biggest enemy. They always say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. But I never took into accord that I would fall in love with the teme! Before I sincerely hated Sasuke's guts but now it's... different. Whenever I close my eyes I envision him and I together. When I go to sleep at night I dream about him. When we train together I can't help thinking unplatonic thoughts. Yesterday he caught me staring at him and all that teme did was give his signature Uchiha smirk. I would've punched him then and there but there was a tightness in my pants that temporarily disabled me. But back to the point, today was gonna be a different day. Today I would confess my ambivalent feelings to him. Currently I was just behind the Konoha gates waiting for my teammates to arrive. It was only 8:57, one hour and three minutes earlier than our meeting time. But today I had to get here early for a certain Uchiha who should be arriving in...three...two...one.

"Hn, dobe" Bingo, I turned around and gave Sasuke the biggest grin I could muster. Confusion flashed through Sasuke's face but quickly evanesced for Uchiha's do not show emotion.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked monotonously I inched closer and closer to Sasuke until our faces were inches a part.

"Teme, Sasuke, I hate you" Sasuke was seemingly unabashed by what I had just said.

He unexpectedly closed the gap between us and kissed me square on the lips. His lips were moist and soft, just the mere touch caused my face to grow hot. Sasuke pulled away from me and whispered into my ear.

"Too bad dead-last. I love you"

I clumsily stumbled backwards and tripped on a tree root, causing me to fall to the ground. But I didn't fall to the ground, strong arms grasped before I hit the ground. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Sasu...ke" I said in disbelief "You love me?" Sasuke suddenly let go of me. I landed butt first onto the ground.

"Hey, what-" Sasuke cut me off with his lips. If his lips were a drug I know I'd be hooked.

"Naruto" he cupped my chin causing me to look him directly in those beautiful onyx orbs "Uchiha's do **not** lie. I said I loved you and I meant it" he said with so much finality in his tone that I was at a loss for words.

"Iloveyou" I said super fast

"What?"

"Iloveyou"

Sasuke glared at me "Don't mumble your words together, Uchiha's hate that" he said with a fiery glint in his eyes.

"I love you" I said with false bravado. Sasuke immediately saw through this. We both knew that from this point on I was his uke (which isn't fair since Sasuke has uke in his name!). We looked into each others eyes. I had gotten up by now so we were eye to eye. I knew what was gonna happen next so I hastily kissed Sasuke before my male ego could be bruised anymore. I licked Sasuke's lips, asking for permission to enter, he accepted and our tongues were battling for dominance. I won but the victory was short lived for we heard a feminine scream. We both turned around only to find Sakura. Her mouth was so wide open that I thought a bug or two went but she didn't care. She screamed again except this time words accompanied her scream.

"Y-you two ki-kissed" I mentally slapped myself. In the heat of the moment we both had forgotten where we were or the time and now Sakura knew about us. Could things get any worse?

"I must spread this hot gossip!" She said in a girlish squeal as she ran to find anyone who would listen to her. Sasuke gave me the infamous Uchiha glare. I retorted with my Uzumaki glare, which proved ineffective since Sasuke suppressed laughter.

"This is all your fault" I said as I motioned towards the echo's of Sakura's squeals.

"Hn, dobe"

"Oi, teme"

**A/N**: I need your feedback. Should I continue this story and if I do continue should it be an mpreg or not? I'll warn you ahead of time that I'm not great at updating but I wouldn't give up on this story. Thanks for reading my story ^_^


End file.
